Venomous Tentacula's And New Perspectives
by CUtopia
Summary: Hannah has her problems in Herbology and Professor Sprout assigns someone to help her


Entry for "Herbology" at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assessments)"

For this assignment I would like you to **write about a Herbology lesson** from the point of view of someone who is either really good at Herbology or really bad at Herbology.

As this is more of a revision class I would like you to write a **maximum of 1,000 words.**

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Herbology Class

Ashleigh's head canon - It was in Herbology class that Hannah developed her crush on Neville

So, I am not a fan of that pairing, that is why I had Neville being a passive part of the story ;)

I hope you like it, I am looking forward to read your reviews!

* * *

><p>Hannah Abbott glared at the Venomous Tentacula in front of her while she pressed her hand onto a pretty big cut on her wrist, caused by that damned plant and this was frustrating her. She had not been able to collect a single piece of seed while the others had at least one in their bowls.<p>

Hannah felt like she was rather useless as she looked at the fights the others had with their Tentacula's – her reactions were to slow, the plant had always been able to scare her away. Her frustration was also influencing the intensity of her Stunning Spell, which should be used on the plant before trying to get the seeds, but her plant only shuddered and moved on with its snapping for the Hufflepuff.

Looking at her classmates Hannah found that she was indeed the only one who had not been able to get hold of one of the juice-filled seeds and she could see her grades falling to a T as her eyes fell on one bowl that was already filled with a dozens of seeds. It was Neville Longbottom's bowl and she was surprised that from all people, Neville was the one who excelled here. He even was better than Hermione Granger today!

"Miss Abbott, let me see how... oh...," Professor Sprout suddenly appeared next to Hannah and looked at her bowl with a regretful look. "Seems like you could use a little bit of practical help... Um, Mister Longbottom? Could you please come over here and help Miss Abbott with her Tentacula? Thank you!"

Neville came over to Hannah and she felt a little bit of embarrassment, having him, the best student of today, see how dreadful her work was today.

"Um... hi," Neville greeted her and she smiled back, giving her best to look like she was not bothered by her bad performance.

"Hi, Neville. I have a problem."

He nodded and asked her to show him how she had tried to get hold of the seeds so far. The fact that he was watching her was not helping her in any way as Hannah turned back to her plant and murmured the incantation of the Stunning Spell, which had no influence on the plant, again and caused Hannah to receive another bad cut at her arm as she tried to grab the seeds.

"Ah, I see... your Stunning Spell is far to weak," Neville explained with a small smile on his face and Hannah felt how her heart made a little, unexpected jump. "I will show you how to do it right. You should focus more on the spell."

Looking at him she found that he had changed a lot. He had become even taller, had lost his flabs, his face was not that round any more, it looked more male. Neville Longbottom had grown up and was looking so very good now and still he was kind, nearly shy...

Hannah was so lost in her dreamy thoughts that she nearly missed how Neville threw himself on the Tentacula after powerfully exclaiming:"Stupify!"

Watching Neville wrestling the arms of the Tentacula Hannah found herself admiring his fierce grip on the plant, how determined he acted, with so much expertise, placing not a single finger wrong... This was so different from his normal appearance, being rather clumsy and unskilled in various fields of magic, like potions – one did not even have to be in a class with him to hear about his legendary cauldron destructions.

Neville looked strong, skilled and his happiness struck her as he turned to her, two of the thick seeds in his hand.

"You saw how I did this? You should try now."

In this moment Hannah realised that she had not paid attention to his technique at all, and at the end of the lesson she was still horrible in Herbology, but she had definitely gained some views from a new perspective.


End file.
